Fingerprints
by What'sreallygoinon123
Summary: 16 year old Oliver Oken has just moved from his hometown in Connecticut to Malibu, California where he meets an eccentric pair of girls who draw him in to their enticing world. Can he move on from his past so he can live happily in the present? M-L/DU/OMT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was sick the other day and i thought up a story for y'all. Here it is. :) i don't know why but i'm super excited about writing this! I'm getting there with additions to my other stories but my hard drive recently became deceased so i lost all my old data when i got a new one. poo. Oh well, fresh start. **

**Summary~~ 16 year old Oliver Oken recently made the big move from his hometown in Connecticut to Malibu, California, There he befriends an eccentric pair of girls that draw him in to their enticing world. Will he be able to move on from the past in order to live happily in the present? And what happens when that past comes back to him just when things start feeling right?.....................**

**:::::Here's Fingerprints::::  
**

Oliver looked around him, he couldn't remember whose house he was in. The music pumped through the room and smoke made it hard to see very far in front of him. He was surprised to look over and see a hot blonde girl looking at him seductively, his arm around her. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Her tongue tasted of booze and smoke. He pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" She said. He didn't say anything he just got up from the couch he had been sitting on and made his way through the crowded room. He reached the front door and breathed in the fresh air of the night. His head pounded but it felt good.

"Oliver!" he looked around him, where the voice was coming from. His best friend Jamie was looking at him angrily. "You said you weren't going to go to the party." she said fiercely. "You were supposed to come to my house."

"Well, I lied."

"Oliver, this your last night before you leave, you've skipped out on me every night for the past two weeks."

"I couldn't miss my going away party now could I?"

"Oh please, they're using that as an excuse to throw a party. You promised you were done with this shit." She took at step closer. "You're high again aren't you?"

"I don't remember." he said. She looked at him, disappointed.

"Come on, you better come to my house to clean up before you go home. Your mom will kill us both if she sees you like this again." She put one of his arms around her shoulders and they walked back to her house a few blocks away. She made him shower as she washed his clothes and gave him a toothbrush to use. She put eye drops in his eyes to make them look a little better. It was almost two thirty when they started to walk to Oliver's house. They managed to sneak past his mother's bedroom silently and get him into bed (Which was simply a mattress on the floor since everything else was packed and had been sent off to Malibu) without making a sound. Jamie sat on the floor by his bed, her head resting on the mattress by his arm. He subconsciously patted her hair.

"I'm going to miss you J." She fought back tears. She was still mad at him for blowing her off and for going to the party to get high, but was going to miss him terribly.

"Back at ya Ollie."

"You should get home and get some rest." he mumbled.

"I think I'll just stay here. I don't want to miss you in the morning when you leave." he said nothing for a while.

"What do you think it's like there?"

"In Malibu? Warm I hope. Warmer than Connecticut anyway, it's in California."

"Hm, that'd be nice. I think I'll miss the cold though."

"Maybe you could come back visit in the winter then."

"Perhaps in the fall, before it gets way cold."

"I can understand that." She said laughing. They said nothing else and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

………………………………...............................................................................

Jamie woke up the next morning on the floor, groggily, she looked around. The room was empty, the mattress gone, the several items that had remained in the room the night before had vanished.

"No." she whispered. He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. She was his best friend. She stood up and ran out of his room, the rest of the house was empty.

"Oliver?!" she shouted. She darted out of the house and almost collided with a tall figure.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. He had dark circles under his eyes. She held him tight.

"I thought you'd left." He tightened their hug.

"I know I've been a lousy friend lately and I've been blowing you off, but I would _never_ leave without saying good-bye." He fought back tears in his eyes. He drank in his best friend's scent, trying to memorize it and the feel of her fragile form in his muscular arms.

"Oliver!" His mother yelled from behind him. They let go of each other and he turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked. She saw Jamie and smiled sadly at her.

"We're going to miss our plane." Oliver nodded and walked past her. His mom walked over to Jamie and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie. You've been such a good friend to my son, especially through the rough patches." She pulled back but kept her hands on Jamie's arms.

"He's been a good friend to me too, Mrs. Oken." She squeezed Jamie's arm and turned around to go out to the car. Jamie followed her.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Oken had the car running and Oliver was about to climb into the passenger seat. This was the part Jamie had been dreading. She had tears all down her face. Oliver's face was also wet with tears. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Jamie jumped at him, holding him tight around the neck. He gripped her around the waist, not wanting to let go.

"Don't forget me." She whispered.

"Impossible." He kissed the top her head and they broke apart.

"Call me when you get there." she said in a thick voice. He nodded and opened the car door. "And Oliver?" he looked back at her, half-way in the car. "Don't do anything stupid." He smiled and sat in the seat, closing the door behind him, she watched them drive off until she could see or hear their car anymore. She felt hollow, sad. She wondered when she was ever going to see him again.

**Well, tell me what you think. Should i continue? Plz Plz Plz review, or i won't be very eager to update Peace&Love~~Charli **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, i am so bummed, not ONE review for my last chapter. :( I'm not going to be updating much if i don't get SOME kind of feedback. So please, just a few words. Please and thank you!**

**But yay! A longer chap for you guys. I'm really having fun writing this. :P Keep in mind this is an _AU _fic, It's rated M for drug use, language and other mature themes. Unlike most times i write, i have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this, that's why the title is called what it is, it all ties in at the end. You just have to keep reading. :) Hope you enjoy!!**

**(Sorry bout the long paragraphs, you'll just have to puch through it!)  
**

Oliver's new home was a five minute walk from the beach. He had never been to a beach before, in fact he had never really thought about the beach. In Connecticut he never really had much of a desire to go to one. It never got warm enough and they lived in the northwestern part of the state. Oliver sat now on a bar stool in front of a surf shop called Rico's. He looked around, trying not to seem so nervous and trying not to look like he needed a fix.

"Hey buddy?" he turned on his stool and almost fell over. The sandy-haired blonde who spoke to him chuckled a bit. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"Erm, a bottled water would be great." Oliver said. The boy nodded and grabbed one.

"One-fifty." Oliver handed him the money and turned back around, taking a sip. Just as he brought it to his lips a girl ran straight towards the bench, knocking his elbow and sending cold water down the front of his shirt. She seemed not to notice.

"What do _you _ want?" The boy behind the counter asked while handing Oliver a small rag to dry himself off with and offering an apologetic smile.

"Lily and I need two waters." The boy grabbed her two and held out his hand for money. "Oo, you see, we don't exactly have any money with at present time." Oliver, still dabbing his shirt, smiled.

"Well, that's a problem now, isn't it?" The boy said snatching the bottles back from her hands, which she placed on her hips, giving him a look.

"Come on Jackson, you're my brother. I'll pay you back at home." The boy, Jackson, raised his eyebrows at her expectantly. "Fine! I'll pay you back double."

"Thank you." Jackson said handing her back the waters. She promptly spun around and ran back to where she came from before Oliver could get a good look at her. He handed Jackson back the rag.

"Sorry about that" he said nodding towards Oliver's shirt. "She can be a little wild."

"It's fine." Oliver replied. And it was. They said nothing else and, after about an hour on the beach, Oliver walked back home deducing that, beaches, were highly over-rated. Perhaps if you actually go with some friends it might live up to his expectations.

Oliver arrived at his new home and dashed up the stairs, past his mom, to his bedroom where he rifled through the few boxes that had yet to be unpacked in his room until he found what he was looking for in a folded pair of socks. A small bag with white powder in the bottom. He walked back over to his door and made sure it was locked then he spread a bit of the powder out on a desk, leaned over and inhaled. Instantly, the familiar feeling soared through his body, he was unaware of his anxiety of starting school tomorrow, his guilt for doing what he had promised Jamie he wouldn't and how much he missed her. Already though, he felt himself falling slightly from his high, slowly but surely coming back to earth. _Things shouldn't be this way_, he thought, _I shouldn't need this to feel good, I shouldn't need to do this…But, for some reason I do. _He thought about the look Jamie would give him if she saw what he had just done, the look his mom would give if she found out he was doing it again.

"Look at it as a chance for a fresh start" she had said, "A new state, new city, new people. Maybe a change is just what we need…Yes, this should be good." She said this last part more to herself than to Oliver.

Well, here they are, and is there a sense of fresh start in the air? No, nothing but had been there all along, the emptiness, the goddamned empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that he forgot about every once in a while, every time got a fix. For a brief moment, the hollowness would disappear into the air around him. And then there was Jamie, she had always known, from the beginning, she knew. And she wasn't slow to confront him either, it hurt her, he knew that and he hated hurting her but somehow his love towards his best friend was not stronger than his need for the drug.

Most people know that when something like that comes in between friends, it's hard to keep together. But Jamie didn't go anywhere. She stayed right by him, the first time he went through detox, when he was in the hospital, when his mom was about to kick him out, she was there. And then he left, and he has no one to tell him it's going to be alright, no one to shoot disapproving glances at him whenever she saw he was high, no one left to care enough to try and help. So what's the point of trying anymore? Sure, he had his mom, but she had no clue, he'd already put her through hell once, why make her suffer anymore?

Oliver stumbled into his bathroom and gripped the edge of the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't the same person he was a few months ago, before everything, he had dark circles under his eyes, his face was thin and pale and his eyes were bloodshot and tired. In the morning, he would look better, but for right now, he'd rather look like this and feel how he does than suffer and look half-way presentable. He heard his mom call him down for dinner, he looked at the clock, 6:30, he had gotten home three hours ago from the beach, he hadn't realized. He didn't feel hungry so he changed out of his clothes and got into bed, pretending to be asleep when his mom came up to see if he had heard her. Before too long, he fell into a deep sleep in which he dreamt none of the first-day-of-school-nightmares he thought would pop into his head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oliver's home room was easy enough to find, room 203. He sat in the seat the teacher pointed him towards and waited for the other students to file in and take their seats so the lesson could begin. The teacher, whose name Oliver had already forgotten, didn't bother with the whole "We have a new student with us today so let's all give him a nice warm welcome!" bit that he had expected. Frankly Oliver wasn't all that torn up about it. He looked straight ahead of him, taking notes on the lecture. He dropped his pencil half-way through the class and when he lifted his head from picking it up he took notice of a very, very pretty girl with black hair sitting a few seats in front of him in the neighboring right-hand row, he snuck glances at her every once in a while, thinking no one would notice when he heard a hushed whisper coming from his right.

"Hey, new kid." she said. Oliver looked over to see a girl with long, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I wouldn't waste my time if I were you." she continued, her voice thick with a soft southern accent. She looked vaguely familiar. He gazed at her idly, confused. "Rachel?" she said nodded towards the pretty girl. "I wouldn't bother."

"Why not?" he asked in just as hushed a voice.

"Let's just say she's not your type."

"Why's that? Who is her type?" Oliver asked, now just playing along.

"Well, do you have a penis?" she asked bluntly. He was a little taken aback. So straightforward.

"Uh, yes."

"Well, then not you."

"Huh? Oh…" Oliver glanced back at Rachel. She brushed some her long hair over her shoulder. Oliver couldn't help but snigger a bit.

"Ms Stewart! Must you insist on interrupting my classroom every single day?"

"Sorry, I was telling our new student here all the great and wonderful things our school has to offer." This time Oliver laughed out loud then tried to cover it up with a clearing of the throat. The final bell rang and both Oliver and the mystery girl gathered their things and dashed out of the classroom as fast as they could. Oliver was about to head off in the direction of his next class when he felt a hand holding him back.

"Whoa there not so fast." she said. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oliver." She didn't say anything at first, she smiled as though she was making sure it was okay for his name to be that.

"I like it. Strong, solid." He looked at her expectantly. "Oh! Right! My name is Miley!"

"Interesting name." he responded.

"I get that a lot." she smiled at him. "Where ya headed?" He looked down at his schedule.

"Physics. 110."

"I'm going that way too, let's walk together." With that she grabbed him by the arm and they started walking off to their classes. They had just reached their destination when another girl, this time blond with eyes just as blue as Miley's came storming up to them, it was clear she was unhappy.

"What's up your butt? Miley asked.

"Carly, ugh I can't believe her!"

"What did she do? I hope you guys get over it before the concert tonight cause I am not standing in between you two if-"

"Oh that won't be a problem. She's not going."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know, she said she has better things to do."

" 'Better things' being Justin Porter I'm guessing."

"Yeah, and she's saying she's not going to pay for her ticket now 'cause she won't pay for a concert she isn't fucking even going to." The blond girl shot Oliver a look for the first time since she walked up.

"Is there something you need?" Oliver was offended.

"Come on Lily, don't take your anger out on Oliver, he's new." Miley said patting his arm. She loosened up a little.

"Sorry, thought you were just someone eavesdropping." Lily said. She turned back to Miley. "Now what are we going to do? We just spent that money on a ticket that won't even be used?"

"Do you want to go?" Miley asked Oliver. He was a little shocked.

"Go?"

"To the concert?" Lily asked.

"It'll be fun." Miley taunted.

"Please?" Lily asked.

"Um, okay I guess." Oliver said. _Uh, what just happened? I haven't even known these girls for five minutes and now I'm going to a concert with them? Tonight?_

"Awesome. See Lils, problem solved." Miley said, rather content with herself. The bell rand signaling they were going to be late for class.

"Just out of curiosity." Oliver asked Miley as Lily ran off to her class, "Who are we seeing?"

"Three Days Grace, and we have backstage passes." Miley smiled. "Meet us at Rico's at eight, concert starts at nine." With that she walked into class. _Backstage passes? To Three Days Grace? How the hell did she get those?_ Oliver wondered as he too walked into his classroom.

**Lalalalala, yeah chp 2 done! :P Don't forget, review, tell me if i should go on! Thanx!!**


End file.
